Of Fire and Flames
by jujubee123
Summary: After being captured by a trader with a vengance Gunther returns to Kippernia but now he is 10 years older. He comes to resume his knights training and save his beloved Sarah. When Jane offers her help will feelings arise or will Gunther remain faithful?
1. Goodbye

**Hey guys! This is the first chapter of my JaneXGunther story. My first JatD story but I love the show and I've been watching it for YEARS! I love it so I'm beginning my little journey with this!**

**This takes place after Gunther separates from Jane in the maze (Knight Light) and somehow, an evil trader appears and kidnaps Gunther for a ransom, expecting his father to pay BIG. So what happens? Read on...  
**

"Gunther! _Gunther_!" Jane's voice called to him as he walked in the direction he thought was the most reasonable. He scoffed arrogantly. "Let her get eaten by the wolves for all I care!" he whispered to no one in particular. "And once I find the princess, they will all know who the real knight is!" The boy listened as Sir Ivon called out for princess Lavinia, feeling that the sound of his mentors voice had become greatly more important.

Gunther stalked alone, one hand on the wall to help keep his bearings, but the constant view of the ponderous straw walls and that of the obsidian night sky was all he could make out and it was growing tedious. Until finally he faced a massive wall. "Oh, blast…" he grumbled. "Dead end…" he looked at his surroundings to find more walls, more straw… more sky… "Now where do I go…?"

He rushed towards another path, made a left and came to another towering mass of straw. Getting frustrated, Gunther dropped his heavy sword to the ground ran back and forth through the maze until he was completely lost, his vision of the starry sky obscured by the leaves of the trees, the branches seemed to challenge him menacingly by torch light. He knew that he had reached the forest side of the vast matrix. He gasped at the sound of a howl, grow closer. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes…" a gruff voice whispered from the dancing shadows. A large, grizzly man turned a corner and stared down at the young squire. "Do you remember meh?"

Gunther backed up. "N-no…"

"I be a o' partner of yer father…" he replied, an evil grin on his face.

"O-o-oh yes?" he stammered, feeling stupid for leaving his sword. "Well I--"

"He own meh a large sum fer' the help I lented him…" the man moved in closer. "An' you, lad… er goin' to assist meh." He leaned forward, his vile breath burning Gunther's nostrils.

The squire gulped. "Th-there are armed knights in the--"

"Ther' ar wolves too… _My_ wolves…"

"Your wolves?!"

"Aye. At my command they will attack ye mercilessly! Piece by piece…" the man forcefully grabbed Gunther's hair and yanked him around, twisting his hands behind his back and clamping a calloused hand over his mouth. "Now come with me… the merchant will pay big to have his precious son back!" he leaned close to his ear. "Make a sound, and it will be yer death…"

Gunther didn't dare make a sound. But as he went with the man, he last her Jane's musical laughter followed by a snort and saw the orange glow of Dragon's fire light the path. "HURRY ALONG!" the man's gruff voice whispered hurriedly and moved to a run into the forest. He yanked Gunther's torch from his hand and cast it to the ground to create a diversion and avert the dragon's exceptional eyesight from them.

That was Gunther's last memory of Kippernia. A blazing forest fire, at his hand. 'Jane truly is the better knight…' he thought, defeated.


	2. Return

**We are now ten years into the future 0_o… Gunther is 24 and Jane is now 22. It's really hard to keep to their characters when they're older, but I'm going to keep them as close as I can. **

**FYI Rake and Pepper are getting married if you can't tell within the first half of this chappy. :) R&R Por Favor! Like with my other stories, REVIEWERS GET COOKIES! Double chocolate chip this time :p  
**

10 years later

"Oh, she can be so... infuriating!" Jane complained to Dragon, pacing back and forth in his cave. "Mothers…"

Dragon rolled onto his back, picking distractedly at a loose scale on his tummy. "I wouldn't know about mothers… Seeing as I've never had one." he looked at her upside down from his position. "I do not think I would ever want one now…"

"At least _pretend_ to understand…" Jane groaned. "It would be much more helpful…"

The beast smiled softly. "Sorry… Go on!"

She grinned back at him before continuing. "I am twenty-two years old now! A full knight! No longer a child in need of mother's guidance!"

"Yes… Mhmm… I completely agree…" Dragon murmured staring blankly at the rocky roof over them.

"And I have complied with every "feminine" request she has asked of me haven't I? Look at my hair Dragon… Just look at it..."

"Huh? What?" he sat up swiftly, trying to appear to have been listening. "Oh yes… very red today…"

"Is it not in a bun?"

"Um… I suppose… if that is what you short lives call that ball atop your head."

"And my training garb. Is it not purple and "slimming" as she suggested?"

"Yes! Yes! Unnaturally slimming! Are you getting to a point or do I have time to nap before you get there?"

Jane chuckled at his impatience. "Yes, Greenlips… The point is this: how can she expect me to be… be… married?! I am a knight! How would that look? The first lady knight! A house wife? Pepper is more suited to marriage and such… Which is precisely why it is she who is betrothed and--"

"But from what I recall…" Dragon interposed. "You and Jingles are an item yes?"

"Well, yes..." the knight blushed. "But I am not interested in _ever_ being wed! I could not bear to spend the rest of my life depending on a _man_ to take care of me…"

Dragon shrugged. "Thankfully, dragons do not have to worry with your short-life nonsense… _Marriage_... What an idea." He strode to the entrance of his cave. "Now, how about a few flips in the air to get your mind off of it?" He mimed the flips with his pointer claw.

Jane slumped to the ground, her back against a rock. "I am too infuriated at the moment, Dragon…"

"Aw come on, Jane!" he reached back to nudge her with his nose. "It will make you feel better! Dragon's honor." He placed a claw on his chest and held the other in the air, the way that Jane taught him was the proper way to make a vow according to the knights code.

She sighed, her gaze softening at her friend who always seemed as innocent as a child. "Oh alright…"

"It will also stop your gabbing will it not?" Dragon whispered playfully as they flew off.

"Dragon!" Jane laughed.

XXX

The sun was high in the sky when a young man finally arrived at the gates of Kippernia. He sighed in relief. Finally safe. No longer a slave. No longer to be looked upon as trash. He would become a knight again. An honored and respected knight as he was training to be before.

As he moved towards the entrance, he found the small village he had grown up in was much larger than he remembered, and people moved busily in and out, speaking to the guard before passing through. Gunther peered past the crowd of people entering the gate to look at the guard. The familiar, burly frame and chestnut hair automatically clicked in the memories from his distant passed. "Sir Ivon…" he whispered. Excitedly he ran to his former mentor, dropping his small pack to the ground. "Sir Ivon? _Sir_ _Ivon_!"

The older man sheathed his sword, earning a gasp from the multitude. "Stop! What is yer business in this city?"

"Sir Ivon!" Gunther held his hand up in surrender. "Peace! It is me… Gunther… Gunther Breech…"

Ivon's blue eyes, crows feet peaking at the corners, widened in shock. "No… it can't be! Can it?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes… I've returned…"

Sir Ivon swiftly pulled the young man into a tight hug, now oblivious to the mob of people waiting impatiently for him to let them in. "Oh, Lad!" he laughed heartily, clapping him on the back. Gunther gladly welcomed the embrace, for being captive in a hostile serfs' village for ten years, he had rarely been held by another willingly. Except, of course, by Sarah. "Lad… Lad…" he pulled away briefly. "Where in the world have you been?!"

Gunther chuckled. "Too far I am afraid…"

"What happened to ya, boy? That night in the maze?! We were worried oh't of our minds!"

"That…" he looked away, not liking to recall the night his life had changed for the worst. "…that is another story… f-for another time, Sir…"

"All that matters is that you've returned!" Sir Ivon embraced him again. "You can tell us about the past years later! Right now, let's get you to the castle!"

"But, Sir… your post…"

"Oh, yes…" he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well… ten years hasn't caused you to forget yer way, eh?"

"Never, Sir Ivon," Gunther looked around absently at the bustling village behind the gate with a dreamy smile on his face. "I have truly missed it here… Not a second ever passed that I did not think of it…"

The aging knight smiled fondly at the man he once knew as a boy. "Welcome home…" he clapped him on the back before turning to his post. Gunther nodded to him with a smile, then walked towards the entrance to the walls surrounding the castle. He took time to take in the beautiful scents of home. The bread from the small bakery; the fresh mint from the apothecary…

Then he scented spices. The smell was exotic, something he'd never gotten to witness in Agnon. Something he hadn't smelled since he was a thirteen year old squire. It was the smell of his fathers house. He quickened his pace until he eventually stood to face the door of his old house. Memories of his father forcing him to load barrels and do his heavy work flooded his mind. And after what Magnus did to him... betrayed him... Gunther wasn't sure he was ready to face his father.

"Later…" he whispered to himself. "There is a time for everything…"

XXX

"Parry his blow, princess!" Jane instructed her pupil as she battled furiously at the dummy in the practice yard. Princess Lavinia, now sixteen and a second year squire, was sure to become a great knight. Today, however, she was not at her best.

"No… No!" Jane stepped behind the practice dummy and stopped his movement. "Stop… What is wrong, Your Majesty? Your swordsmanship is very awkward today… And your stance is off center."

Lavinia looked down in embarrassment. "Sorry, Jane… I am just so very tired this afternoon. The sun is very hot this time of the day you know--"

"A sudden attack knows no exhaustion though, princess," Jane interrupted gently.

"Yes, but exhausted arms do! If we were attacked now, I would be terribly ill-prepared..."

Jane placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, quieting her. "Do you remember the first rule you learned in your first year studies?"

She sighed. "No excuses… I know, I know…"

"Exactly," the older knight stood away from the dummy. "Alright then. You will perfect your stance, and then we will _both _take a rest for lunch. Agreed?"

The princess nodded. "Agreed…"

Jane smiled at her apprentice. "You will make a fine knight yet… Your Little Majesty…" she added jokingly, recalling the days when the princess had only dreamed of becoming a knight. "Now… Start again…"

Suddenly a shout was heard from over head. "Jane! _Jane_!"

The knight and squire looked up. "Greenlips! We are in the middle of--"

"I saw him!" Dragon turned a flip. "I saw him!"

"Saw who?!"

"Gunther!" he exclaimed pelting to the ground in front of them, sliding a bit before coming to a screechy, dust cover stop in front of Jane. "Still need to work on that landing." he mumbled.

Jane crossed her arms. "Nonsense, Dragon… Gunther Breech has been gone for years!"

"I am telling you the truth! Gunther has returned! I saw him coming just over the hill!"

Lavinia's jaw dropped. "Impossible…"

"No. _Very _possible! Go see for yourself if you do not believe me!"

"Are you positive you had not seen some other?" Jane sighed as she followed Dragon to the gate.

"I am so positive that I would scratch away the dragon runes on in my cave if it were not true…" Dragon answered honestly. "Of course he is only a bit taller… You short-lives do grow awfully slow…"

"How does he appear?" the princess asked eagerly when they turned a corner to the main yard. Her memories of Gunther Breech had been sadly limited to the time she had forced him, under oath, to be a fairy.

"Like that apparently…" Dragon pointed a claw at the gate.

There at the entrance stood an exceptionally handsome young man, with deep-set grey-brown eyes and silky black hair tied back with a white string behind his head. He wore ragged and tattered clothing and carried a small pig skin bag over one broadened shoulder.

"Gunther?" Jane barely whispered as her eyes connected with his. He was now incredibly tall and well built. Lavinia blushed visibly.

"Told you," Dragon replied smugly.


	3. Gunther's Tale

**Well looka here! There's a new chapter! lol Thanks for the nice reviews guys! It's like food for the writers mind as most of you guys know because I have read and loved your stories (even if _I_ didn't review which is slightly ironic... but I will now that my internet is working nicely) **

**I'm having soooo much fun writing this story and I pray you'll have fun reading it too! I'm trying to make it more realistic than other stories I've read where its love at first sight. But Gunther has been gone for ten years and I since he has found and supposedly fallen in love with another, we might keep him in this "supposed love" for a while and leave Jane and Jester as an item for a while :) I don't mind those two as a pair but I'm seriously pining for JxG even though the series is done... grr _**

**Anyhoozles, enough of my yip-yap... On to chapter three! R&R please and thank you! (first 5 get a triple, deluxe, celebrity mocha frappacino from Starbucks! Yeah, I've got connections XD)  
**

Gunther's eyes widened at the sight of the slim, beautiful red-head strolling cautiously towards him with a similar gaze of bewilderment. He had expected upon his return, to find his former fellow squire looking exactly as she did when he left her. He was badly mistaken.

"Jane?!" he exclaimed, shocking the young woman with the new, deep tone in his voice. "Jane Turnkey?!"

Jane nodded slowly. "I-- how did you--"

He stopped her talking with the swift movement of his arms around her, lifting her slightly. "Jane! Oh, heavens! How wonderful it is to see you again! You-- you frizzy haired, beef-brain! Last I saw you you were a skinny no good brat!"

She smiled, then chuckled softly, now realizing how much she truly missed him all these years. "It is you…" she squeezed him gently before pulling away to stare up into his face. His cheeks were less rounded now, more defined and structured. He wore a dashing smile and was slightly tan. He had obviously spent some of the last decade working in the sun. "Now I must look up to see you…"

"Yes…" Gunther mused, still mesmerized by Jane's seemingly new appearance. Her hair had darkened a bit and she wore it on the top of her head in a bun. "You have truly grown as well!"

"Did you expect me to stay twelve forever?" she asked playfully crossing her arms.

"No, no…" he smiled at his feet then peered at the small group behind her. "Dragon, however, has remained an overgrown lizard has he not?" he grinned up at the beast who had once been a very good friend to him.

"And you a bratty old squire!" he pointed a claw at him. "Did you expect me to shrink?"

Gunther shook his head with a smile, dismissing Dragon's comment, and looked over at the raven haired young girl, blushing furiously as his eyes landed on her. "_Princess_?" he held a hand to his forehead. "Is it you?"

She nodded.

"No…" he breathed in disbelief moving closer. "Do you remember who I am?"

"Just barely…" Lavinia whispered with a smile.

"Do you recall the time you made me swear under oath to be one of your fairies?" he grinned widely.

At that, the princess' shyness evaporated. "Yes!" she piped. "I remember having such fun! Now I realize at your expense though… Sorry…"

Gunther bowed respectfully. "No trouble… If I could do that forever simply to not have been kidnapped… I truly would…"

Jane approached from behind. "Ten years, Gunther Breech… You must be an old maid!"

"Not nearly as old of a maid as you lovely, Jane!" he retorted sarcastically with a smirk. "It is nice to see you again… really…"

Jane nodded swiftly. "You too…"

"Jane!" called Pepper, suddenly appearing and moving closer. "If you and her highness are finished with practice I would like too--" she stopped short at the sight of the strange young man who had entered. "Who is this?"

The lady knight grinned smugly. "'Tis' Gunther, Pepper! He has returned…"

XXX

Later that night, after everyone had gotten news of Gunther's return, the king arranged a small feast in his honor. The whole of the village was invited to join in the festivities; each person ecstatic to see how he had grown.

The party was deadly silent however, contradicting the reputation of the preceding celebrations held at Kippernia Castle, as royals and peasants alike listened intently to every detail of Gunther's exciting and at times melancholy tale. The king had even provided with him a seat of honor at the front of the banquet hall, nearest to the throne. As he spoke, his deep voice reverberated elegantly, filling the room with the handsome voice to match the handsome face he had now acquired.

"My story… is a truly… truly difficult one to tell…" he announced before beginning. "Still, it is right for you all to know for I have grown up around you… most of you. Several of you have grown without me…" he glanced at his old palace friends from the corner of his eye, the corner of his mouth raising in a half smile. "But all of you have been in my heart. Thinking of you… all of you… has greatly helped me make it through the trials I have faced for I knew… that in the end I would make it home again… So thank you for that…

"_Ten years ago, when I was but the tender age of thirteen, I was stolen, as you all know from the maze created to train me and my fellow squire at the time, Jane. The man that took me told me he was called Wolf Speaker, for he was the one in control of the wolves that had invaded the maze. What a grizly, vile man he was... He did not tell me much of anything else though… except that I was expected to behave myself. To listen to and obey him and all of his… evil ghouls. _

"_They first took me to an old cottage. The journey spanned weeks on horseback. Or rather, it seemed weeks… Those vile men strapped me to the back of one of the horses. They gagged me and blinded me until we reached their destination. The leader told me that they would stay here and wait for my father… to… to pay a ransom for me. But knowing Magnus… I was not surprised when he never did. He did not even attempt to rescue me._

"_When they tired of waiting for my father, the men sold me into slavery… I worked as a servant in the house of a wealthy advisor to the king of Calcuna. The land is so far that none of the residents I had encountered had any idea of Kippernia and its whereabouts… I stayed in the advisor's home for two years until I was sixteen. They treated me with courtesy, though on several occasions I attempted to resist them and make it home. I was whipped till I learned to hold my tongue. Overall …I truly did some growing up mentally in those two years of service. I can say at least that I was _very_ well fed…_

"_Then one night, and I remember this night as clear as I remembered the smells in this village, another, larger kingdom attacked Calcuna and conquered it. Every low standing man in the town was taken as a serf… I was taken as a serf… and transported again to the horrid… terrible serfs' village of Agnon, a small segment of the kingdom of Heract. We were all kept there. Barely any food, excepting the extra scrapings and such from the plates of officials… There I stayed for years… till I turned twenty-three. _

"_However, it was not all bad… We held secret parties at night now and again. When I was eighteen, Heract had conquered yet another kingdom and a new load of slaves were cast into our little town. I was instructed, with the whip at my heels, to help the new slaves find a new home to stay in. Do not be mistaken! The "homes" were naught but small shacks of mud and straw…_

"_On my way to assist them, I met Sarah… Sarah Anabeth… It wasn't long before we fell in love, though… we never declared ourselves for fear of the government finding out… In Agnon, marriage and love was not excepted or permitted in the least because the officials believed that it would interfere with our work. Husbands and wives, who were wed prior to their capture, were ripped apart from each other, brought back together only once a year in hopes that they would produce more slaves and even concubines for that evil king…_

"_Still, Sarah and I remained good friends. It was only with her that I was able to survive in that place for seven long, _long_ years. Nearly two months ago, I finally told Sarah that I loved her, and that I wanted to marry her someday. Thankfully she accepted me. But I knew in order for us to live a happy life together, I would need to get us both out of Agnon and into the only place I knew I could come for help… Here. that is why I have returned.  
_

_Everyone… I've sworn to save her… And I …"_ he suddenly stopped, overwhelmed with emotion. He looked up, staring into the eager faces around the room, then looked down. "I… I am sorry…" And without a second word, he strutted from the hall and out into the courtyard. The room buzzed with gasps and whispers.

At his leave, Jane suddenly snapped out of a trance Gunther's heart wrenching tale had locked her into. She touched her face, tears had fallen.

"Poor, Gunther…" Pepper whispered, brushing away the streaks that had fallen to her cheeks as well.

Rake took her hand, stroking it gently. "I am sorry for everything I had ever thought of him in the past… I can not imagine what it would feel like to leave the one you love behind so far…" He exchanged a solemn glance with Pepper.

Smithy was purely speechless, his head in his hands, trying to contemplate all that he had heard.

Jane sniffled softly causing Jester to turn to her. "It is alright, Jane…" he gently thumbed away her tears. "He's safe now…"

"Yes…" she stared at her hands. "However Sarah is not… She will perish there…"

Jester had no words, knowing how Jane had a knack for putting to worries and trials of others upon herself and would not relieved them until they were solved. He placed a gentle hand on her back.

"I have to help…" Jane declared. "I will help…" The group stared at her incredulously.

"Jane…" Smithy whispered, leaning across the table towards her. "You can not possibly be thinking--"

"Yes, Smithy…" she stood swiftly. "I am. What kind of a knight would I be if I couldn't help someone in need?"

"Jane… Sarah is in Agnon… _Agnon_," Jester urged. "The most infamous city in our radius! Not to mention it is at least two months on horseback! You heard Gunther!"

"But by Dragon?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow inquisitively. No one answered. "Exactly… I will help Gunther find his love and save her… No matter what…" and she stalked out.

Jester sighed. "There is no reasoning with her is there?"

Every person in the group had to smile. "No… there is not…" they all murmured shaking their heads.

Jane followed Gunther into the courtyard, where she found him perched solemnly upon the fountain, his head in his hands.

"Gunther?" Jane whispered moving to sit next to him.

"I-- I've abandoned her, Jane…" he groaned. "Sarah needs me now more than ever…"

"You have _not_ left her, Gunther!" she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You did the right thing coming back here for help… You have spent _two months _traveling here! You have more than likely risked your life to save her."

"And if I cannot?"

"You will! …Because… I will come with you…"

Gunther sat up swiftly, his eyes wide. "Jane… you can not possibly--"

"Yes I can, and I will…" she nodded. "I will help to train you in the ways of a knight again. Then we will _both_ go to Agnon."

"No… You are soon to be the only knight of Kippernia Castle! With Sir Theodor retired… and Sir Ivon nearing age-- You are still training the princess and--"

"Sir Ivon is still of fine age to defend the castle carefully! And because of the peace treaty recently signed by the king, we are expected a summer of peace. And Lavinia is a third year squire now, and well apt to serve the castle well!" she gently rested her finger tips against his. "I _will_ help you save Sarah, Gunther. Whether you like it or not." She smiled.

Gunther seemed on the verge of tears, something Jane had never seen in him. He had truly grown, inside and out. "Thank you, Jane," he pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you so, very much…"

**Gunther's tale was fun to write! It was all coming to me as I went along :) R&R (Remember... triple, deluxe, celebrity mocha frappacino!)**


	4. Unspoken

**Here's the next chapter guys! Big thanks to EverHere for the awesome advice on my writing. I hope this chapter is improved! :) I'm gonna keep writing while I still have the flow! Please R&R! Constructive criticism is appreciated and NEEDED! Thanks!**

Two mornings after the banquet, Gunther slept heavily in the guest room, amongst cozy down pillows and cool sheets. He felt at ease for once, in lieu of fear of the whip if he slept too late, or the feeling of the hard, dirty cots he had been given to sleep upon in Agnon. He grinned widely in his sleep. He was no longer a slave. No longer held in limbo. He had taken a true, warm bath for the first time in _years_. His body hummed with aliveness. And just before he fell asleep, he prayed that he would one day come to Sarah's rescue and bring her to where she could be happy… They _both_ could be happy… together.

Suddenly, a ponderous rapping was heard in Gunther's dreams. He groaned. "Who calls…?"

"Jane!" the knocker answered. "It is time for your first day of training!"

"Go away! I have been traveling for months!" he slid his head under the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut. "Can not a man gain some long need rest?"

"Why of course, Sir!" Jane called back in a mocking tone. "Only in this case the man in need has slept through the day yesterday and is near to obtaining another half day of _rest_!"

Gunther jolted awake, walking sleepily to the door, and opened it to reveal Jane leaning lazily against the upright. "I have been asleep for a day?!"

"Nearly _two_ days…" she corrected him playfully. "And it is about time you remember the way things go around here!"

Gunther rubbed his eyes of the remaining sleep. "I do not even have a training--"

Jane pulled folded bundle of cloth from behind her back. "Courtesy of the king!"

Tentatively, he took the clothes from her. "He truly is accommodating…" he mumbled examining the clothes. They were simple, grey and black.

Jane's mouth curved into a small smile. "Change please… Now."

"Of course…" Gunther gave an exasperated groan and turned back into the room, forgetting to fully close the door and it swung slightly from the hinges, opening a crack that went unnoticed by the two. Gunther pulled off the night shirt and tossed it absentmindedly to the ruffled mass of blankets on the bed. He stopped to look at him self in the full length mirror next to the bed. Free of all the grime, he took time to admire himself. 'You truly are a handsome one, Mr. Breech,' he thought to himself vainly twisting around to view himself at all angles.

Jane waited impatiently at the door. She looked around the dim hall, counting the fifty pewter stones that lined the wall in her sight. A candle was flickering near by and she blew at it gently causing it to dance around… And then she realized that Gunther should have been finished. "Honestly," she whispered to herself irritably. "How much time is needed to change into a simple training garb?"

She turned to knock on the large wooden door, but not being properly closed it opened slightly under the gently weight of her knuckles. Jane gasped. There was Gunther, bare from the waist up and bathed in the glow of the rising sun. His body was a of the softest golden tone. His stomach chiseled to perfection and his visage was angelic. He truly had become a man. A very beautiful man… A tingling feeling spread everywhere along her body. She caught herself staring and turned away, clearing her throat.

"Um…" her voice came out a raspy whisper. "Are you _quite_ finished?!" she squeaked, her heart thudding loudly in her chest.

Gunther backed away from the mirror swiftly. "Oh, yes… just a second!" he replied as he rushed to throw on the clothes. The leggings black leggings fit as they should about his legs but the dark grey tunic was much too tight. He could scarcely breathe.

Jane was busily trying to rid her mind of the images of Gunther's perfect body. His muscular build and the light in his eyes. She was shaking her head furiously in anxious attempt when Gunther walked out into the dimness stiffly, looking as if someone had stuffed inside the tunic. He cleared his throat, seeing her shaking violently. "What is wrong with your head?"

Jan leaped in shock and her eyes settled on the broadness of his chest and her cheeks went warm again. "Nothing! Nothing at all I just… I thought there was a bat…"

"At this hour?"

"Y-yes…"

He cocked an eye brow in suspicion, but dismissed it. "Anyhow… I do not believe this fits as it should…" he gestured to the tunic. Jane was thankful for the dim candles that lit the otherwise dark hall. "Perhaps--"

"--Perhaps I can find you another!" she interjected rushing away as fast as she could. She would not look at him a moment longer. "Just a minute…." she didn't look at him while running down the stone steps, her hands swinging lamely at her sides. Her body felt unstable and wobbly as though a pig's bladder filled with water had taken place of her arms and legs. "Oh dear…" she groaned when she reached the main hall. "What on earth is wrong with me?"

"Now I wouldn't know," Jester spoke suddenly, seeming to appear from air. Jane's spirits perked at the sight of him. "But might a joke cheer you up?" He extended his arm to her.

Jane smiled sweetly. "Oh, I suppose…" she latched onto his outstretched arm and leaned her head against his skinny shoulder, nuzzling against him. She smiled. 'Yes… Jester… _this_ is good… _Gunther_ is not!' she thought, trying to convince herself, but as they strolled out into the sunlight in the main courtyard, she could not help but remember the way he had seemed to glow in the sunlight. As though an imaginary fire lit the air around him.

"What did the ghost cow say to another?" he asked, jolting the lady knight from her far from appropriate thoughts.

Jane sighed inwardly, he had told her this riddle far too many times to count, but she decided not to spoil his effort. "I haven't a clue!"

"Boooooo!" he twiddled his fingers to emphasize.

"Hahaha!" Jane half laughed. "Boo! Quite funny, Jester!"

"Thank you very much fair lady," he grinned taking her hand into his and gently kissing it.

Jane blushed slightly, shaking her head. "Oh, Jester…" she smiled. "You are so sweet."

"…Jane…" he began, his gaze becoming more serious. "There is something I have been… Well…. That is… I um… You see… I--"

Jane gasped, knowing surely what he was trying to say. She recalled her conversation with Dragon earlier and she knew she was not ready. Her eyes widened. 'He can not…' she thought frantically. 'He can not possibly…'

"Excuse me… Er, Jane?" Gunther's deeper voice in contrast to Jester's cut through the anticipation in the air. The pair turned to find the young man standing in the archway wearing naught but the black leggings. He held the too tight tunic around his middle, trying to cover himself as best he could. "My tunic?"

Jane's hearts sputtered for a moment before she was able to breathe properly. "Oh, right… of course… I will find you suitable clothing right away…" She looked up at him slowly but turned away when the strange feeling spread again. "Sorry…" she swiftly turned to Jester, who was glaring at Gunther. "We shall finish this later?"

"Of course," Jester nodded still staring angrily at Gunther.

"Um… Alright then," she patted his hand and strode quickly towards the armory. 'Perhaps Smithy will have something that will fit over his shoulders…' she thought with an involuntary shudder.

Gunther shook his head at her as she walked away with her eyes cast to the ground. He chuckled. "She is still easily distracted as always aye, Jester?"

The fool nodded briefly. "Yes, indeed she always was…"

"Yes…" Gunther looked away then back up at him. "Listen… I am truly sorry for the way I have treated you in the past… all of you… but ten years have come and gone and I am truly a changed man… I owe it all to Sarah…" he mused quickly with a half smile. "Yes I am changed. What say you? Let bygones be bygones?" He stuck out a hand in truce. "We are both adults now. I say we put the past behind us…"

Jester examined his hand a moment before nodding in agreement and shaking it. "Alright. 'Tis a truce!"

"Champion!"

"And you are not even slightly interested in my Jane?"

Gunther's smile visibly fell. "How can I be?! My heart belongs solely to another!"

"Truly? There is no falter in your heart?"

"I swear it!"

Jester sighed in relief. "Good then!" 'No competition for her…' he thought.

"Splendid!"

"Fantastic even!" Jester added unnecessarily with a smile that was far to big for the situation. "Splendiforous! If… that is even a word I mean…"

Gunther stood confused before speaking. "Alright… I will be waiting in my chambers for Jane. Tell her I'm there will you? I wouldn't want to show my "nudity" to anyone else if you know what I mean…"

"_PARDON_?!"

"What?" Gunther realized the error in his word choice and pressed a hand to his forehead. "NO! _No_ I meant… I…" he sighed in defeat. "Just… tell her to leave the tunic by my door if you please…"

"Of course…" Jester nodded still unsure of Gunther and his motives. He frowned as he watch him walk back into the castle. 'Perhaps Pepper would know how to go about this?'

**Haha... I love Jester so very very much! R&R&C! (criticize!)**


	5. Yield

**Two chapters in one day! I'm not sure if this is a good or bad thing, but see it as you must! This is probably one of the longest chapters I've ever written and I hope it's good! Many conflicting emotions in this one. Look at the title of this chapter. It is a metaphor that I hope you can pick up! The there are many definitions of the word yeild: 1. To produce something 2. to surrender... Hmmm... See if you can see it. RRC!**

"Pepper!" Jester called on his way into the kitchens. "Pepper 'tis urgent matter why I come about!"

"I am in here Jester!" she called. The king had instructed a marvelous breakfast to conclude the celebration of Gunther's return and she was busily flitting round the kitchen, gathering together necessary ingredients. "But I am terribly busy this morning!"

"Oh?" Jester immediately went to the cupboard that held the cooking utensils. "May I be of assistance?"

"Of course! There is some dough in the breadbox. It should be risen be now! Can you braid it for me?"

"Surely dear Pepper," Jester assured. "I shall have it done faster than you can say… Dragon's feet and claws and teeth!"

Pepper giggled and began hastily shelling boiled eggs. "No need to rush! Take your time and create a splendid braid!"

"As you wish. But I will only slow down if you advise me in the ways of romance." he teased. "If not I will be forced to speed quickly through my task!"

Pepper halted briefly. "Romance? Troubles between you and Jane?"

"No! No _troubles_ exactly… I am just looking for a way to tell Jane… to tell her… you know that I…"

"You what?" she ran to the oven pulling out a loaf of steaming bread and placing it on the table.

"That… I love her…"

Pepper stopped again, this time running to embrace her friend in excitement. "Oh, Jester, that is _wonderful_! Are you certain?!"

"Very certain…"

"So why are you telling me and not her?"

"I… I am afraid of her answer…"

"Do you believe she loves you in turn?"

Jester's looked to the floor. "I am not sure…"

Pepper grinned at him. "You sound like Rake… He told me that before he asked to court me he was truly fearful of a rejection!" she bounced back to her fresh bread and began cutting. "But I told him that there would have been naught to fear! I believe Jane loves you."

"You do?!"

"Talk and braid Jester!" she instructed briefly. "Yes! I do! I see it in her eyes. So romantic!"

"Romantic aye?"

She nodded. "Finished yet?"

Jester looked back down at his half braided bread and finished off the ends. "Yes… I am now! …Apparently."

"Champion! Please put that in the oven! We shall discuss this matter in the fresh air might it clear you head!"

XXX

"Alright then," Jane instructed handing Gunther a wooden sword. "Show me what you recall from previous training."

Gunther scoffed and took the "sword" limply in one hand. The light-weight, splintery feel making him feel like a young boy. "Jane, I am far more advanced than this… this stick! There is no need for you to train me with false weaponry!"

Jane crossed her arms defiantly. "Truly?"

"Yes!" he answered pompously. "I know of my training as though it were only yesterday I was taken! Why as I stand in this very yard my skill is yet returning to me."

"I suppose you will have to prove me wrong then, Sir Gunther!" she replied sarcastically with a bow, reminding him harshly of who was in superior rank and knowledge.

Gunther frowned then chuckled. "Oh ha ha…"

Jane pushed him playfully. "Please just cooperate?" she pleaded. "I promise you will use a true sword in time. However we will resume your training right where you left off."

"Yes but--" Gunther suddenly thought of main reasoning for returning to Kippernia. "But Sarah needs me _now_, Jane…"

The lady knight lowered her weapon, moving towards Gunther slowly. She hurt for him. "I cannot possibly know how you are feeling, Gunther… Still I truly sympathize. I swear on my knighthood that we will complete your training as soon as possible and be on our way to save her." She placed her hand over her heart, then the other over his. Ignoring the warmth of the fire that was spreading over her finger tips she gave him a small smile. "I promise you."

Gunther pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thank you for understanding Jane…"

She felt herself snuggle involuntarily into him. "…welcome…" she barely whispered, a part of her not wanting him to let go.

XXX

"So… how do I do this?" Jester asked Pepper as they walked through the courtyard together. The anxious man trying to take in every ounce of advice from the cook who seemed to be very knowledgeable on romance and such. He on the other hand was clueless to the mind of women. "How did Rake do it? What do _I_ need to do? What if she does not reciprocate? What if--"

Pepper turned to face him, stopping him. "Rule number one, Jester: do not babble yourself to the point of insanity!"

"Right… Sorry…" he twiddled with a loose button on his shirt.

"Second rule: know that what your feeling is true!"

"Oh, it is!" Jester nodded vigorously. "It truly is! My feelings are completely real… they always have been."

Pepper smiled fondly at him. She knew all along that this would happen between them. The cook prided herself for her vast insight. "Good then." She turned around, touching his shoulder as they continued to stroll into the practice yard. "Now when Rake told me he loved me he prepared a--" Jester had turned his gaze away from her and now turned it on something in the distance. His brows furrowing deeper and deeper into his forehead. "What is it Jester?"

"W-what is she doing?!" he gasped pointing at the sight before him.

Pepper looked in the direction of his finger and saw Jane and Gunther standing fearfully close. Their eyes were locked and Jane one hand placed over Gunther's heart as well as one on her own. They smiled then embraced tightly in what seemed like more than a simple, friendly hug. "Oh my," Pepper whispered raising her hand to her mouth in awe.

"He _is_ trying to steal Jane away from me!" Jester whispered angrily. "Just as he tried all those years ago…"

"Oh no no _no_, Jester!" Pepper shook her head, tugging him frantically away from the scene to the other side of a nearby wall. "You know Jane would never do that to you! You have always been her closest friend!"

Jester scoffed angrily, turning his head the direction of the embracing pair. His cheeks flushing a furious crimson. "And even as we are courting, Pepper… I fear that is all she views me as…" He looked to Pepper one final time before stalking away.

She sighed. "Poor Jester…"

In the practice yard, Jane reluctantly pushed herself from Gunther's arms and backed away, blushing. "Now… if we are to save her… we must train intensively… must we not?"

Gunther smiled bashfully, the smell of her lingering in his nostrils. She did not smell of perfume or roses as often women did. Yet she did not smell of the knightly musk. Jane was the scent of life and work… He loved it. "Yes, of course… Shall I conquer you in battle than?"

Jane chuckled haughtily. "Oh I think not, bull's-breath!" She raised her sword to attack, Gunther swiftly blocking it with his own and used the leverage to push her away, however, Jane had grown exceptionally stronger in the last ten years. Far stronger than he had anticipated. As his force pushed her back, she twirled around, using the flat side of the sword to trip him up, causing him to fall on his back.

"Oomph!" he groaned as his back hit the ground. Jane thrust the stick in his face.

"Yield!" she shouted only slightly winded. "Not terrible… However in a true fight, your attacker would have used a sharpened side of a _metal_ blade and you would have been legless. Clearly you are not as good as you have previously assumed." She outstretched a hand to help him up. "Again. And we will not stop till you have blocked my blow fifteen times consecutively."

Gunther gaped. "Fifteen?!"

"Yes!" Jane answered holding her sword at the ready. "Fifteen blocks or two yields on your part. Ready?"

Gunther sighed. "As ready as I will ever be…"

She stood there, staring into his eyes steadfastly. Her green seeming to pierce through his soul. It were as though she were trying to convey some vast emotion through her gaze that he could not discern for the best of him. Yet, before he knew it, he was on his back again with Jane's weapon pointing at his throat. "Yield!" she shook her head. "One of the first rules of battle. Do you recall?"

"Erm…." Gunther pushed himself up. "Do not get lost in your opponents eyes." he answered plainly, realizing too late what he had said.

Jane felt herself blushing again and she pined for the darkness of the bedchambers where he would be less likely to see the redness in her face. "…No… Do not underestimate your opponent… It was taught in our first lesson with Sir Theodore…" she looked at her feet.

Gunther slapped himself mentally. "Of course…"

"Um…" Jane shook away her embarrassment. "Yes well… again. You have only blocked me once so far. We will keep this up all evening if we must."

Gunther sighed. "Always the stubborn one…" he teased.

She smirked. "Naturally…"

As they continued to spar, Gunther noticed her more than he ever had. The new sway to her hips, her more feminine mannerisms. Still, though she appeared to be more womanly her movement in battle was flawless and the fire in her eyes was enough to shake anyone's courage. And their strength was now almost evenly matched, when before he could knock her down easily with one blow. The woman had him on his back more often then he blocked her parries.

"Yield!" she shouted for what seemed the fiftieth time that morning.

Gunther groaned and let his head fall back to the ground. "Yield, yield, yield…" he groaned while trying to catch his breath. "Can we please rest a moment? I fear my lungs will come flying through my mouth as I speak…"

Jane cringed at the thought. "Gruesome…" she whispered

"Gruesome?" a voice boomed from above. "Now that is a show I do not want to miss!" Dragon landed gracefully onto his usual spot on the castle wall that stood over looking the practice yard.

"Wondrous landing, Dragon!" Jane praised. "Much better than last time…"

"Thank you, thank you!" he bowed to an invisible audience. "I know I am quite the charmer."

"Oh, hush now green-lips!" Jane chuckled. "I am training, Gunther."

Dragon's eyes widened. "You? Training Gunther?! Well isn't that a switch? Mr. Haughty-Britches is now your squire!"

"I am not a squire!" Gunther protested standing up and brushing himself off. "I am simply a late learner!"

"Oh sure… As if I have never heard that one before…"

Gunther rolled his eyes. "Your lizard will never grow up will he?" he whispered to Jane.

"No…" she chuckled. "No I believe this is as mature as he will become…"

"I heard that!"

The pair looked up at him menacingly. "Shh!" Jane exclaimed. "Quiet please?"

"Sorry…" Dragon folded his wings and spread out on the wall. "You will not even know I am here. I think I will nap for a spell."

"Sure. Sleep tight." Jane murmured to the beast. "Now," she whispered to Gunther. "Again… Remember we will not stop!"

"Right…" he held his sword up, trying to remember what he had learned in the past. He focused on his weapon recalling when Ivon had told him to become one with his sword, as though it were an extension of his limbs. "Become one…" he looked up at Jane with a sudden fire in his eyes that caught her off guard he attacked. She gasped at the new power behind his movements.

"Where did this come from?!" she shouted in surprise.

"Not sure…" he replied blocking another blow. "Some old flame I suppose!" He blocked, blocked, blocked, blocked. Five, six, seven, eight, nine… He did not miss until Jane nimbly slipped under him and caught his ankle with the sword. He fell face first into the dirt, Jane on the ground next to him on the left. The each struggled to stand first and call yield but Jane had the advantage being significantly smaller and nimbler than he. But Gunther grabbed the back on her tunic, yanking her to the ground. He didn't take the time to stand so he rolled on top of her, pinning her spindly arms to the ground.

The pair stared at each other, breathing heavily. Gunther's breath causing the hairs that had fallen into her eyes to vibrate in place. He had to fight the urge to brush the hair out of her eyes. Her lips were slightly parted, reminding Gunther of Sarah… yet so indescribably Jane… He moved in closer, his lips barely a breath from hers. "Yield…" he breathed.

Jane nodded slowly. "Y-yield…"

"Yield, yield, yield!" Dragon shouted from above, mocking Gunther. "Are you quite finished yet? It is impossibly boring with no one to talk to… And I now realize I am far from sleepy… Now stop being a short-life sandwich and let us do some dives around the kingdom yes?"

Jane stood up quickly, pushing Gunther to the ground as she went. "We can rest for the day if you wish it…" she said still facing away from him.

"I have only blocked you ten times… I knocked you down once so---"

"That is fine enough for me, Gunther… Champion work… Shall we resume this evening after supper?"

He shrugged. "If it pleases you…"

"It pleases me…" she answered quickly. "Come along, Dragon! Let us patrol before we have some fun!"

"Aw…" he flew down to let Jane onto his neck. "I say we go straight to the fun!"

Jane sighed, relieved to be away from Gunther. The pig's bladder feeling returned in full.


	6. Truce

**Ahhhh It's been forever since I've updated! Sorry everyone! I'm hoping to be more consistant with my posts from now on, and my posts in my JG one-shots. Okay so SORRYX1000000000! **

**On with the story!**

Jane sat atop Smithy's armory that evening alone, gazing up at the stars twinkling above Kippernia. They seemed to smile down on her as she sat, contemplating her approaching hours. She and Gunther would be leaving at dawn's first light. She had trained him for almost two months in the ways of a knight, and as he grew more desperate to find Sarah, his skill increased immensely. Jane was proud of her pupil and could not wait for the adventure that would come. Being out in the open; susceptible to any dangers that would come their way. The thought absolutely thrilled her. And though her spirit yearned for the challenge, she felt guilty for having to leave Jester behind.

Especially to travel with Gunther Breech.

Jester was sweet. He treated her like a lady and at the same time respected the fact that she was an accomplished night. He courted her without being too forward or forceful. The perfect gentleman he was. Jane felt at easy with him.

But then there was Gunther. The man brought out a fire in Jane she thought she had lost with age. When they sparred, she could feel the passion in each swing, each yield… And once training ceased he was drenched in sweat, breathing heavily, his dark hair sticking to his face, Jane would often run away from him and the very unlady-like thoughts he was associated with in her mind.

Gunther's very presence alone made her feel conflicting feeling she had never experienced before. It frightened her.

'And anyway, he is promised to another,' she thought. 'And I am simply a knight doing my duty according to the code. Nothing more.'

She sighed aloud and dropped her head against her knees, hoping that once they found Sarah, those feeling would go away.

Jane sat in still silence for a moment, until she heard a faint rustling of straw to her left. She looked up swiftly, her knightly instincts ready to spring into action if necessary, but she looked up to find a man, decked in blue, standing over her with sympathetic smile on his face.

"Oh," she whispered. "It is only you, Jester."

He chuckled softly and sat down next to her. "Yes it is." They were quiet for a moment, each wrapped in their own world. "I would say something clever to levitate this awkward silence…" he all but murmured. "But I find myself in a grave conflict."

Jane looked up at him. His jaw was set straight as he stared off into the distance in the night. He looked… hard… Like his was trying to ignore whatever feelings were stirring inside him. Not at all like the Jester Jane had known for years. A Jester who was usually open about his emotions.

She leaned over and touched his shoulder. "Jester… What is it?"

He glanced over at her from the corner of his eye and gave her a small, insignificant smile. "It's nothing you need worry over Jane."

She scoffed. "Of course it is! I have always been ready to help you in the past. What could make this time any different?"

Jester hesitated before giving a long sigh and speaking his mind. "What do you view me as, Jane?"

Jane's brows knitted together in confusion. "Huh? Jester I do not—"

"What am I in your eyes? A friend? …A lover…?"

Jane felt her stomach fall to her feet. What did she view Jester as? Though they have been courting, she had never thought about it. "Jester I—"

"Do you love me?" he suddenly asked. He stared into her eyes with a tumult of emotions raging through them. Hope, pain, confusion. Jane's mouth opened and closed soundlessly. "Do not attempt to spare my feelings Jane. I plead you to answer me in truth. Do you love me?"

Jane knew her answer. She knew that one day, this question would be asked of her, and she knew what her answer would be. But how would she phrase it?

She took a deep breath before for replying. "…N-no… I… I… No…"

"I knew it…" Jester breathed. "You are in love with Gunther…"

"What?" she gasped. "No! No I do not! In fact…" she grew quiet. "I do not believe I will ever be able to love any man… Not the way they deserve it."

"But… You love your father. And dragon. And even Sir Theodore, do you not?"

She shrugged. "Well yes… but they are different. I do not have the capacity for… romantic love. Do you understand?"

Jester allowed a small smile to spread along his features. "Of course I understand, Jane. But I do not believe it…" Jane started to reply, but he stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm. "You _can_ love… You just have not found the proper suitor yet." He stood slowly and smiled over her. "And when you do… We will both be happy; for I will see you being happy with your love. And though it will pain me, seeing my best friend filled with joy will no doubt fill me with joy as well…"

Jane felt tears prick at her eyes as she stood with him and flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Jester…" she whispered. "You are so sweet. I pray to the Lord that you find a woman who will love you more than anything. You deserve better than what I can give."

Jester hugged her tight to him, not seeing at all how that could be true, but he held her all the same, never wanting to let go.

After sometime, Jane pulled away and pressed a soft, friendly kiss to his cheek, one of the very few kisses they had ever shared. "Good night, Jester," she smiled, moving around him to climb down the ladder that led off of the roof. "Shall I see you on the 'morrow?"

"Of course. I couldn't bare it if you left without a proper good bye." He smiled and she smiled back.

"Good night…" she whispered once more, before she finished her descent and slowly walked to her chamber to complete her packing and get some much needed rest.

XXX

The moon was high in the sky when Gunter snuck out of the knight's quarters. He carried nothing with him but a small knife to protect him from robbers if they approached. He moved silently, with masterful stealth.

Smirking to himself, he thought of how well his skills stayed intact. If he had spoken that thought aloud with Jane nearby she would have probably mouthed off something clever like: "Apparently, so has your ego."

He chuckled at the thought of her; the girl who had grown up into this fire haired goddess. He never surmised that she would grow so beautifully. She was tall and slender now not skinny. Her eyes of piercing green in contrast with that curly, not frizzy, collection of silky, red tendrils that she had. And shamefully, he had caught himself taking a peak at her breasts that, even though they were modestly covered, still made their presence very well known. He mentally kicked himself, feeling as dirty as an old drunk.

He shook his head of the thoughts as he continued his quiet journey to the castle gate that was being guarded by a sleeping, old Sir Ivon. Gunther reached his hand out to grip the cold iron of the gate. He pulled it gently, praying that he did not rouse his old mentor.

When there was just enough space for him to squeeze through, Gunther moved swiftly and closed the gate back gently. Sir Ivon gave nothing but a twitch.

Jane would have been proud of her student. Had this been an invasion he would surely have made it past the guards, meaning victory for the castle. As he walked through the quiet village, his heart leapt at the thought of being a knight in battle. Sword in hand, atop a strong black horse, killing the enemy left and right. Sarah would definitely think him noble for his feats.

But now was not the time for day dreaming. Now was the time to make amends. And by make amends, of course he meant, get revenge.

He continued his silent walk through the village until he made it to the door of his father's house. There were barrels full of items near the door so he was sure it was him; but the barrels were covered in cobwebs and the hardened liquid of whatever was in the barrels spilled out of one that tipped over. It was obvious that no trade had been going on for a while.

Still, he looked up at the knocker on the door, trying to figure out what his should do. But he knew, once he was inside, what he _would_ do.

"Alright, old man…" he whispered to no one. "You are soon to meet your fate…"

"Gunther, no!"

Gunther turned to find Jane Turnkey standing there in nothing but a brown cloak over her white nightdress and a pair of worn, leather slippers. Her hair was in a long, unruly braid hanging over her shoulder with curls sticking out in every direction. Her sword was strapped to her back and she wore a glare on her face.

Gunther chuckled gently at her. "Well now… I see _someone_ is ready for sleepy-time," he mocked.

"Oh shut it, Gunther. I saw you sneak out of your room," she moved closer.

Gunther sighed. "And of course being you you followed me out here. Haven't you ever heard the saying 'curiosity killed the-"

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" she interrupted.

"I have no shame," he held his head high. "I mean to take revenge on the man that abandoned me."

"Gunther—" Jane started.

"No, Jane. I know I have changed… but this is something I have to do. I do not wish to kill him, unless necessary of course… But I need to tell him that even though I have returned, I do not ever want him in my life. Maybe even ruff him up a bit."

"But.. Gunther, your father—"

"Is an absolute bastard…" he whispered, raising his hand to knock on the door. "And I am going to—"

"Listen to me!" she cried out grabbing his hand. They were standing so close he could see the little flecks of gold in Jane's eyes. "Your father is dead, Gunther."

The news stilled him for a moment. "Dead you say…?"

"Yes… I am truly sorry we did not tell you sooner. Two months ago, just before you returned, we received news that Magnus had passed on. I am sorry…"

"Do not be sorry, Jane!" he smiled at her. "He is dead… He cannot be in my life anymore so he saved me the trouble!" He looked up to the sky with a grin. "Thank you then, Father!" He started to waltz away, but Jane stayed behind, gaping at him.

"How can you be so callous?" Jane whispered. "He may have failed as your sire... but he was still your father..."

Gunther stared at her seriously. "The man caused me ten years of grief. He deserved this. You may think me callous, but I know in my soul that he has received what was meant for him."

Jane heart went out to him, seeing through his eyes the hurt he held onto. "I am sorry… truly. Whether you like it or not." She smiled and put her arms around him in a friendly hug. "Now what's say we head off to bed? I for one am very tired."

Gunther patted her back as he released her. "That's the best idea you've had in the past two months, Jane." He teased as they walked off together. "I mean…" he glanced down at her attire. "Little Brown Bedtime Cloak."

Jane scoffed at him shaking her head. "Very clever, beef-brain…"


	7. Onward Bound

**Here is yet another enstallment! The last filler chapter. Next is when the adventure starts, and the romance? Stay tuned! I also like how this chapter is exactly 1,234 words. haha Make a wish *wishes that the show would come back but for the older generation so JxG can happen!***

**Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful characters, except Sarah, who we'll meet soon.**

Young Princess Lavinia found herself wake at the most unsightly hour. The sun had barely risen in the sky, and the crickets had not met their beds, yet she was far too excited for her mentor. Jane, Gunther, and Dragon would be leaving for their journey in just a few hours. With this in mind, the adolescent flung herself from her fluffy pillows and out through her bedroom door. Not without throwing on her robe and slippers. She strode like mad through the dark castle halls, knowing exactly where she was going. A glowing smile radiated across her face.

As she made her way into the courtyard towards the knight's quarters, she her murmured whispered floating from the kitchen. Lavinia halted her movements and looked to see the warm glow of a fire through Pepper's chimney. Apparently, Jane and Pepper were awake as well. The clatter of pots and pan told her that they were obviously making food for Jane's travels. Slowly, the prinecess tip-toed over the the small window next to the kitchen door and listened to her friends chatter.

"He _is _a handsome one, isn't he Jane?" Pepper whispered with a shrill giggle.

"Who?"

"Gunther of course!"

"Oh... I don't know, Pepper... He has gotten stronger since I have seen him last I will admit."

"And taller, and kinder, and wiser." Pepper sighed. "He would be the perfect suitor would he not? And now that you and Jester have agreed to be no more than friends, it would not be a bother to anyone."

Lavinia gasped. 'Jane and Jester? _Over_?'

"Pepper... Have you forgotten the reason for our journey? Sarah? Gunther's betrothed?"

The cook smacked her lips in realization. "Oh yes... The young damsel in distress... Poor Gunther..."

"Indeed. And anyway I have no time to fool around with... _romance_ and such. I am a knight, not a spouse."

Pepper gave one last great sigh. "Of course, Petal... Of course."

The princess backed slowly away from the kitchen, hearing enough for one night. But as she tugged her night-braid over her shoulder to fiddle with the ends, she began thinking about love, and romance. If she would ever find it. If she did find it, would she be ready to give up her knightship for her mate? Questions danced through her mind as she strolled back to her quarters, deciding that a few more hours of sleep would be a pleasant option.

XXX

"Shortlives!" Dragon called with a playful whoop as he dove into the courtyard, landing directly infront of Jane and Gunther. "I am ready for adventure! Chasing down the enemy, blowing holes in tyrants with my fire..." he chuckled heartily. "I am ready! Okay! Let's go!"

"A moment, Dragon?" Sir Theodore turned to Jane and Gunther as they prepared to hop atop Dragon. "Are you ready, you two?"

"Yes, Sir Theodore," they answered simultaneously.

"Splendid," he smiled and the even more pronounced wrinkles at the corners of his steely, blue eyes crinkled in mirth. He walked over to Jane, placing a gentle pat against her shoulder. "Heaven's blessings be with you my pupil."

Jane Turnkey was never one to cry, but seeing the look of pride on her former mentor's caused a few tears to spring into her eyes. "Many thanks, Sir Theodore..." her voice crackled with emotion as she threw her arms around the old man's neck.

"Be steady in mind, and strong at heart. Follow your instincts, for they are rarely wrong... And above all, remember your training. I have taught you everything I know. Now, Jane, it is time for you to take from me what you have learned, and learn from your own experiences."

Jane grinned as she pulled away and pressed a light kiss upon his wrinkled cheek. "Thank you for everything."

Gunther watched the whole seen, feeling happiness for Jane in that she has all the love and support of the entire castle staff. But as he watched her share tearful hugs with friends and family, a pang of longing took hold. He now wished he was not as stubborn and pigheaded as a squire.

"Alright, alright!" Dragon protested. "Enough with the boo-hoo's. We've an adventure to get on with!"

"Coming, Dragon," Jane soothed him with a pat to his flank. She turned to address her loved ones. "I love you all. And I shall miss you dearly-"

"_We, _shall miss you dearly..." Gunther interrupted gently. "I would like to thank you all for your hospitality, and I apologize for my behavior as a squire. Truly... the memory of your patience has helped me withstand the last ten years. And we will return. And I will bring Sarah back. And with the permission of King Caradock," he motioned to the ruler who stood amongst the crowd. "I will bring her back here to wed her."

The king smiled. "You have my blessing, lad." The crowd cheered.

"Thank you, Your Highness," he gave a deep bow.

"Can we go already?" Dragon groaned.

Jane giggle. "Yes, yes... We're leaving now, Greenlips."

"Finally!" Dragon sighed as the pair mounted his back. "I mean you have spend nearly an hour here crying, and over what? The fact that you will see each other again in a few months? Oh please... spare me... And Jane this-"

Dragon continued his monologue as he began to take off. "Goodbye!" Jane called to her friends below.

"Goodbye Jane!"

Gunther found it hard to stay balanced while holding on simply to one of Dragon's spikes, so he wound his strong arms around Jane's slender waist. The lady knight gasped at the feel of his warmth pressed against her back and Gunther recoiled. "Oh. I am sorry, Jane.. Uh, do you mind?"

Jane cleared her throat, looking down to hide her blush. "Oh... no not at all... We... we don't want you falling off." She chuckled in attempt to ease the tension just as her muscled limbs slid around her again. 'This is going to be a _long_ journey...' she thought.

After they were in the sky for a few minutes in silence, Dragon asked: So, how far is this place anyhow?"

"Heract is quite far... It took me nearly a year on foot. I used a few horses sure but I mostly walked."

Jane patted Dragon's neck and smiled. "Dragon can turn a year's journey into two months or so. Right Dragon?"

"You bet your shortlife arse I can," he beamed.

Jane sighed. "Dragon, I have told you countless times that... _arse... _is not a kind word."

"Oh, loosen up Jane..." Gunther commented. "Arse is not all that terrible."

"I concur," Dragon agreed. "Arse, arse, arse, arse, arse, arse arse..."

"Arse, arse, arse, arse, arse, arse, arse..." Gunther jumped in.

Jane groaned, slumping against Dragon's neck. "A long journey indeed..."


	8. Moo

Dragon flew through yet another cloud, the wisps of crisp air danced across Jane's already chilled face. She felt Gunther shiver against her back, even as his arms fell slacker around her now that he was used to flight. So far, the trio was silent. Dragon had stopped his corny jokes for some time ("Did you hear the joke about the cow dung?" "…No…" "Never mind… it is too dirty."), and she could swear Gunther was half asleep. The quiet was a nice change in comparison to the way the journey had begun, with the dirty humor and babbling flying between her companions.

But they _had _been flying for almost 4 hours, it was freezing in the air, and her legs were beginning to tire from clinging so tightly to Dragon's flank.

"Dragon?" Jane called into her friend's ear.

"Yes, Jane? Care to hear another joke?"

"No!" she answered quickly. "No more jokes. I only wanted to ask if you could land. We've been flying for hours and I am cold up here. Hungry too."

"Me too…" Gunther grumbled, lifting his face from against her shoulder. Jane nearly groaned at the feeling of cool air that spoke of the fresh, wet spot on her tunic. _'Drooling…' _Jane thought. _'Marvelous…'_

"Hmm…" Dragon mused, searching the ground. "Ohh look! A pastured filled with cows! Let's land there."

"I don't know Dragon… " Jane answered as she gripped Dragon tighter when they began their descent without her permission. Gunther's arms suddenly constricted her in his shock and her stomach did a flip. She chose to ignore it. "Dragon!" she called. "Land _gently_! I am not sure if cows can go into shock and I certainly do not want to find out!"

Of course, the green beast gave no heed to the warning and collided with the ground, doubling over in laughter at the scattering bovines and the sounds of their moos.

"_Dragon_…" Jane sighed exasperatedly.

He shrugged. "Sorry?"

Jane shook her head at him, patting his side before she slid off of him, onto the green, grassy knoll. Her knees wobbled under her weight. "Careful there," Gunther called, quickly jumping off Dragon's back to come to her aid, but instead, crumpled under his own weight and fell, knocking the both of them over. Dragon rolled onto his back cackling.

"Uugggghhhhh…." Jane groaned, Gunther lay flat on top of her back, crushing her. "Ohhhh get _off _me, Gunther!"

"Oh, right…" he slowly pushed himself to stand and when he got his footing, offered his hand. "Sorry."

She evaded the offer and brushed herself off, still grumbling. When she stole a sideways glance at Gunther, we staring at her wide-eyed in worry that he harmed her. "I am fine," she murmured with a grin. "I am a knight. I can handle a big oaf falling on me…"

Gunther's stunned expression broke, and he chuckled. "I know."

"Um… short lives?" Dragon called softly. The pair turned to him, and followed where he pointed. _Uh-oh._

There stood a girl, no more than seven, her dark curled her stopped just at her round reddened cheeks. Her mouth opened in shock. "Dr-dr-dr-dr-dr –"

"Dragon," the beast in question answered. "Hello!"

"H-H-H-H-H-H – PAPA!" the girl screamed as she ran off. "PAPA THERES A _DRAGON _IN THE PASTURE! A _DRAGON!"_

Jane and Gunther shared anxious looks. "Uh... perhaps we should get back in the air before she comes back with her father," he suggested nervously.

"Why? They may be kind. Besides, we are knights. If these people pose a threat of any sort, we are more than able to defend ourselves." She placed a cautious hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Jane, _you _are the knight. Not me."

"Gunther, I would not have suggested you take this trip now if I did not believe you are strong enough. Now stop doubting yourself, and hush up. I can hear them returning."

The dark haired man turned his eyes to the distance and there in fact, an older man strode towards them, the little girl held fistfuls of his shirt as she hid behind him. "I told you, Papa!"

"Oh… Emiline I can see it…" the man's face morphed from one of utter shock, to one of defense. "State your purpose! What is it you want?"

"Right…" Gunther murmured over his shoulder to Dragon. "Next time, we're landing in a _forest._"

"Please, Sir! We mean no harm!" Sensing no threat, Jane unsheathed her sword and lay it on the ground before her. Gunther followed. "My name is Jane Turnkey. This is Gunther Breech and my dragon… Dragon…"

"_Your dragon?"_ Dragon mumbled.

"We are knights from Kippernia, under the rule of King Caradoc."

The man moved closer, hesitantly. "You? A knight? But you are a woman!"

Gunther looked over at Jane, her focus never faultering. "Yes I am. And I am a knight. I train, defend my Castle, and follow the code of chivalry. We are on a mission to the kingdom of Heract. We have only stopped to rest."

"Hmm…" the man murmured now moving freely towards them. "And the beast is friendly?"

Dragon huffed. "I can be… If I feel so _inclined_." The little girl crouched even further behind her papa.

"Dragon!" Jane reprimanded. "Do not frighten them!" She moved forward and crouched in front of the girl. "What is your name?"

The girl lifted her golden eyes, fringed with dark lashes, to meet Jane's. "E-Emiline."

"Well, Emiline, here is a secret. Dragon," she whispered, looking around dramatically, still knowing very well that her best friend would hear her anyway. "Is just a big old teddy bear." Dragon opened his mouth to protest, but Gunther elbowed him in the flank, smiling at Jane's interaction with the child. "Do you have a teddy bear?"

Emiline nodded. "Percy."

Jane chuckled. "Dragon is just as nice as Percy. I promise. Go scratch him under his scales. He likes that." Emiline's little eyes rounded in fear and she whimpered softly. "Watch."

"Jane…" Dragon whispered in warning. "I do not like too many of you shortlives thinking I am soft."

Jane giggled. "But Greenlips… You _are _soft." She started scratching him under a scale, one on his back since the scales up there are always itchy.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh….." Dragon sighed. "Ahh yes… a little to the left please. That's it – Ohh."

"You see, Emiline?"

Dragon nodded at the child, rolling over for Jane to reach his most agonizing scales. "Please do. I'm sooooo itchy! Ahhhhh…."

Emiline looked up at her Papa, his stern eyes still looking at the Dragon. "Can I, Papa?"

The man sighed, looking down at his daughter's begging gaze. "I suppose." He turned to Gunther as Emiline skipped off to Jane. "I feel I can trust you lot."

Gunther dipped his head respectfully, his dark hair curtaining his face. "Thank you, Sir. I swear it, we will not give you reason to believe otherwise."

He smiled and reached out his hand in greeting. "My name is Caleb Whiting."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Whiting."

Mr. Whiting gave him a strong clap on his shoulder. "You seem as a respectable young man, Sir Gunther."

"Thank you, Sir… but I am not –"

"Of course you are respectable, _Sir _Gunther," Jane interjected. _'Where did she come from?'_ Gunther thought.

"But Jane I –"

"You must stay for supper," Mr. Whiting suggested.

"You are too kind, Sir," Jane said gratefully. "However, we do not want to impose –"

"Nonsense! You must stay. Have some warm food in your stomach before you continue your travels. Think of it as repaying you for questioning your knight's status milady. My wife will gladly prepare more for our guests."

Jane looked over at Gunther, who nodded briefly in approval. This man and his nice little farm seemed warm and inviting. "Alright," Gunther agreed. "We shall stay. Thank you for your hospitality."

"It is no trouble at all, Sir Gunther." He gestured for them to follow him in the direction of the farm house. "Emiline come now! Sir Gunther and Lady Jane will stay with us for dinner!"

"Yippee!" Gunther heard Emiline shriek in the distance. "Come along, Dragon! You can meet my mama!"

"Does your mama make good stew?"

Gunther rolled his eyes. "Dragon…"

XXX

"Mrs. Whiting!" Gunther exclaimed through a mouthful of chicken. "This amazing. Never have I had such a well seasoned phesant." He shoveled another spoonful of peas in his mouth.

Jane slapped his shoulder as Emiline giggled. "Gunther! Manners please!"

Mrs. Whiting's golden eyes crinkled at the corners in mirth. "Oh Lady Jane, I do not mind at all. When a man eats like that, it means he is happy. The pair of you can not have been married too long. Be weary deary! It may take a little getting used to."

Jane spat out the stew she had just spooned into her mouth, elicting another fit of giggles from little Emiline. "Me and him? No never. Not even a possibility."

"No," Gunther added. "Jane is an old friend of mine. We are simply on a mission together."

"Ah," Mrs. Whiting nodded, patting her daughter's hair in an attempt to silence her. "I see... Well, you would have make such a lovely young couple.." She sighed, almost wistfully.

"Constance..." Mr. Whiting scolded gently. "Do not embarass the poor children."

"I only speak the truth my dear," she gently told her husband.

Jane stole a glance at Gunther, who was still gobling down the food as though he had not eating in seasons. He was handsome, she'd admit. Tall and strong, with darkened features. He was a friend though, she reminded herself. A friend in need. She would ignore any feminine thoughts in order to successfully assist him. She turned back to her dinner.

"How far is this... Heract anyway?" Mr. Whiting asked.

"A year on foot," Gunther answered. "The journey is far shorter on a dragon's back however. We are very lucky."

"Indeed you are. The dragon seems like a fine beast. I can not say I have ever seen one in my life before today..."

"And you may never will," Jane piped. "You see, Dragon has spent centuries searching for his kind and has never come across another. He is quite distraught about it, even if he tries to be nonchalant about it."

"I am _not _distraught!" Dragon called from outside. "I am perfectly content thank you very much Jane! Oh and Mrs. Whiting, that was a lovely meal. I enjoyed it."

"Thank you, Dragon!" the older woman answered with a wide smile. "If you would like some more, I have a bit extra in the kettle. I'm afraid its not a full serving for a dragon but it is something."

Dragon moved down so that one of his yellow eyes peeked through the small window next to the dinner table. "I knew I would like you."

Ms. Whiting giggled.

"Well, thank you for the meal, Ms. Whiting, but we had best be on our way. We need to set up camp for the night and-"

"Oh nonsense!" Mr. Whiting stood from his chair. "You must stay here. We have a spare room you can stay the night in."

"Oh no, we could not impose-"

"You certainly are not imposing deary!" Mrs. Whiting said. "Come now, I will give you some blankets." Jane opened her mouth to respond. "No buts! Just come." She gently grasped Jane's wrist to lead her to the linen closet. "I am sorry, we only have one room but-"

"Lady Jane can sleep in my room!" Emiline exclaimed from her seat. "I do not mind at all. Can she, Mama?"

Mrs. Whiting sighed. "Lady Jane do you mind sleeping with-"

"Not at all," Jane grinned, remembering the sleepover parties Princess Lavinia used to beg to have with her when she was little. "It will be fun."

"Yay!"

"That means you can sleep in the spare room, Sir Gunther," Mr. Whiting said.

"That is perfectly fine by me," Gunther reached over to firmly shake the man's hand. "Thank you for your hospitality again. We truly appreciated it."

"No trouble at all."

"Well, off to bed young ones," Mrs. Whiting shooed. "You will have more than enough journeying to do starting tomorrow so I suggest you rest."

"I second that," Gunther replied with a yawn as he stood and strode toward the spare room. "Thank you and goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Sir Gunther, Lady Jane," Mr. Whiting smiled.


End file.
